Mischief Managed: Required
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Crystal Holmes is known to be a quite, shy, bookworm who happen to be in Gryffindor. She also has a major crush on Fred Weasley.Will this be the year? Or will a Evil Toad, her visions or something else destory her chance.


Crissy rolled her eyes at her friends Alice Smith (tall, brown hair, blue eyes and dating a Ravenclaw) and Taylor Wind (Black hair, hazel eyes, kind, friendly dating a hufflepuff).

"Come on Crissy, you love him" whispered Alice smiling. I groaned of course. Why did I, Crystal (Crissy)Rose Holmes, have a crush on one of the most famous Prankers in Hogwarts, Fred Weasley?

"Alice leave her alone" said Taylor as my hair turned purple,(did I mention I was a metamorphmagus? It's bloody useful sometimes.

Anyways I dismissed herself from the quite table from the Libary and headed to the Room of Requirement, yes U was only 5th year at Hogwarts. I am in the same house as The Weasley Twins too but that didn't matter, I was shy so that changed things.

My stomach growled I forgot about Lunch. I seemed to be forgetting about hair changed to my favorite color blue, as walked to the Great Hall. My friends weren't there so I was early and along. A few people were there, mostly some Gryffindor's.I turn my attention to my pudding. When I heard someone behind me. The teachers weren't their yet so I was nervous.

"Oi Holmes, what's with the ugly color, it seems to match you're face" he smirked. Being a Gryffindor, well annoyed one. I stood up turn to Malfoy who had a smirk on his face.

"Just Shut It Malfoy, you're need to feel better about yourself by bullying others won't get you fair" I muttered so only he can here, than walked away.

A spell hit my on my back, I felt my skin turn blue. I heard Slytherin's laughing. I raced out of the Great Hall up Seven flights of stairs to the room of requirement.  
The door open and I ran in, grabbing the first book I found. Books always seemed to calm me down. I than remembered a spell to get my skin back to normal, I open the book and started to read.I didn't notice however, two sets of footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to two very tall red hair boys. They were smiling of course.

"What did you guys do" I asked over the book that was about the Deathly Hallows.

"Oh nothing we just put what was it George" asked Fred.

"Oh 20 fireworks next"

"To that Git Malfoy" Grinned Fred. I grinned at them, then almost laughed picturing it.

"You guys didn't have to do that, you could of gotten into trouble" I said a little and George grinned and smiled

"Oh We'll be fine, that git deserve it" said George, Fred nodded in agreement.

"You feel better now" asked Fred.I stood up the book was now forgotten.

"Never better" I grinned.

Fred ruffled my hair, which made my face and hair turn pink.

."You're hairs turning pink." George said, "You've never done that before."

"Oh, yeah." I said, backing away from them both. I was of course feeling embrace. I stood there awkwardly, George sense that.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go and check out our work. Coming Fred?" George said, heading to the door.

"Nah, I'm going to stay to make sure that Crissy stays okay." Fred said, looking into my eyes.

George left, and I was wondering why Fred really stated. i was a bit nervous I had a crush on him of course. Who wouldn't? I, of course looked back into his.

Harry burst through the you have to see what's going on in the great hall.

"Some genius' have set off an explosion under the Slytherin table, and Snape and Filch are going crazy!" He said and the all ran out the room.

My hair went red hair, along with my hair, feelin embarrassed and a bit confuse. Fred grabbed my hand and we went to the great hall only to burst out in laughter seeing slytherins run around like let go of my hand, I was disappointed a little, but realized that he may never like me the same way, plus he was Fred Weasley he can go out with anyone.

They dismissed everyone, so I headed up to the common room. I curled up in one of the chairs and glanced at the fire.

"That was brilliant Mates" said Lee Jordan's voice. I didn't look up because I knew Fred and George would be with him.

"I never see Toadface so mad" laughed Ron Weasley's voice.

There was laughter then the golden trio sat on the 's when I got a headache, it wasn't from the laughter but I had theses stranger visions.

No, I'm not a seer, I just sometimes see the past or the Future or anything really. It's all really confusing, I get headaches with it.  
Sometimes I can get through it.I closed my eyes, and everything, well the sound of laughter and talking faded as if it was blocked out. Then It came to me.

_I was next to Fred and George, Percy, Hermione, Ron and Harry where there._

_We were older, the was spells and basically everything crazy going on._  
_It looked like a war. Then all sudden the wall came down. We tried to move when the rumbled feel a cloud of smoke block our vision. As the smoke went away there was Fred, dead._

_I woke out of the vision with start. I raced out of the Gryffindor common room and ran to the room of requirment, happy that I run into Mrs. Norris or the Caretaker or even worse Toadface._

The door open to the room of requirement. A huge blue bed with tissues in the middle appeared and I jumped on the bed grabbed the tissues and cried.

I saw Fred's death, I saw it happen, and I knew it would happen. It hurt to see him like that.

All my vision where real, in the past or the future. I been having them sense I was little. They gave me nightmares and made me cry myself to sleep at night. I hate it, I really do. It's like I'm not me anymore.

I cried there for what seemed hours. I couldn't leave the room curfew was now gone with so I guess I had t stay here.

I sighed and somebooks appeared. I smiled and started to read for a bit. Glad that my homework was done.

How was going to get through this stupid curse?


End file.
